Le message
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Tout n'est pas facile dans la vie. Et certains rejets le sont d'autant moins. Surtout quand, lorsque vient une chance de s'exprimer, les mots n'y peuvent rien. (Fantabobshow)


Les enceintes grésillaient faiblement, laissant s'échapper un crachotement incompréhensible. Les genoux repliés, le brun qui se tenait au fond de la pièce chétivement éclairée n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il connaissait déjà le message par cœur depuis le temps qu'il l'écoutait en boucle, si bien que même s'il était désormais complètement impossible de comprendre ce qui était dit, ses lèvres semblaient s'agiter, comme récitant une douce litanie.

« … tu comprends, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais… c'est un peu précipité en fait, tu ne trouves pas ? Je veux dire… on se connaît depuis un an et… »

Les larmes qui glissèrent dans le sillon déjà creusé par de longues heures à les laisser couler l'empêchèrent d'articuler la suite de sa phrase.

« … je veux pas te vexer, tu le sais bien, je t'adore et tu le sais… mais je pensais pas à ça quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais… pour moi ça devait pas avoir le même sens je présume... »

Les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge maintenant, alors que le fleuve argentée et salé continuait d'abonder.

« … Je… Je… J'AI JAMAIS VOULU TE BLESSER ! »

Il l'avait hurlé dans un regain d'énergie, de rage et de désespoir, toute joie tarie de son corps. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas hurlé dans le message. Qu'il n'avait pas bégayé non plus à vrai dire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ça naturellement, si tant est que la nature ait jamais pu être d'une quelconque utilité pour prononcer ces paroles.  
Il reprit alors le flot de paroles :

« … Jamais, jamais. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurais pensé même. La dernière chose que j'aurais pu oser te faire... »

 _Et pourtant…  
_ Le brun renifla bruyamment. Le message touchait presque à sa fin. Il en connaissait la durée exacte. Deux minutes et trois secondes. Trois secondes et demies si l'on comptait le dernier silence, celui qui achevait à chaque fois de le faire s'écrouler.

« … Je préfère qu'on reste… qu'on reste comme on est, amis quoi. Ce sera plus simple pour toi, pour moi… Ouais, ça te paraît sans doute crétin et bancal mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Et je suis quasiment sûr que ce sera clairement pas suffisant pour toi. Ouais…  
Euh… eh bien… désolé Bob... »

Il ne s'écroula pas cette fois-ci. Ses yeux étaient rougis par ses larmes et ses joues le brûlaient, irritées par l'humidité et le sel. Il avait l'impression d'être rongé de l'intérieur, dévoré par un sentiment toujours plus vorace. Cette-fois, il n'appuya pas sur « réécouter » une nouvelle fois.  
Il mit le téléphone à côté de son oreille, passant une main déterminée sous ses yeux pour sécher les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore. Il savait que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose mais bon…  
Il composa son numéro chiffre après chiffre.

« Biiiiiip »

Il se mit à penser un peu à ce qu'il lui dirait. Si tant est qu'il décrochait, bien évidemment. Tout un univers de phrases d'accroche s'étalait devant lui, il n'aurait qu'à choisir. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile.

« Biiiiiip »

C'est vrai… et s'il ne répondait pas ? S'il le laissait poireauter à son tour, le laissait mettre un message ? Le cœur du brun se mit à battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, opprimant tout ses autres sentiments, opprimant tout le courage qu'il avait tenté de rassembler durant la journée.

« Biiiiiip »

 _Et merde…_ les mots commençaient à s'estomper, c'était mauvais signe. Il paniquait de plus en plus. Comment pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit sans mot à mettre sur les idées ? Comment lui dire quoi que ce soit si les mots restaient cachés sous la langue, refusaient de s'évader, suppliaient les lèvres de ne pas les laisser sortir.

« Biiiiiip »

Le quatrième bip. Plus qu'un et… non, il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il allait répondre, c'était sûr et certain, il n'avait pas de réel autre choix. Quel autre choix aurait-il pu avoir à vrai dire ?  
Son cœur se compressa alors qu'il perdait soudainement ses idées de sa pensée. Parler sans mot ? Impossible. S'exprimer sans aucun mot sur un sentiment que l'on ne peut définir? Encore plus impossible ?  
Il devait répondre. La main gauche du brun chétif était désormais presque complètement ensanglantée, torturée par ses dents et ses ongles depuis qu'il avait reçu le message. Il tremblait tant qu'il manqua de faire tomber l'objet par terre. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix lui dire quelque chose pour de vrai, que ce ne soit pas un message répété inlassablement tout d'abord par le répondeur puis par lui-même.

« Biiii... »

Bob se crispa, les muscles de ses yeux retenant difficilement le torrent de larmes qui se cachaient derrière. Le cinquième bip. Il n'avait pas répondu à son appel. Le téléphone s'écrasa par terre alors que les dents se remettaient à taillader et perforer la peau tendre et soyeuse de sa main gauche.  
Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres crispées. Au fond de lui, l'unique chose à laquelle il pensait était que ce qu'il avait fait était stupide. Il aurait pourtant dû le savoir, savoir qu'il ne répondrait pas, pas si peu de temps après.  
Un grésillement retentit alors dans le quasi-silence.

« … Allô ? »

Un instant, le cœur du brun se relâcha de toute pression. Il… il avait répondu ? Non, ça devait être un rêve, c'était impossible. A la fois trop beau, trop beau pour être vrai… mais aussi trop douloureux, trop imprévisible, trop fort pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du téléphone.

« Euh… Bob ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, se figeant alors brutalement, comme gelé par la voix qui venait de sortir de l'objet qui se trouvait sur le sol. Puis il se remit à tambouriner dans son corps meurtri, plus vite que jamais, enflammant ses joues à toute allure. Et pourtant, il n'osa pas se saisir du téléphone, n'osa pas même souffler un mot. Une seconde, dix secondes, une minute, cent seconde… il ne sut pas trop combien de temps s'écoula avant que la voix ne s'échappe à nouveau.

« Ben alors… je vais te laisser d'accord ? Je suppose que tu as juste dû appeler sans faire attention. »

Ses mains tremblèrent de précipitation alors qu'il tentait frénétiquement de s'emparer de l'objet et de le porter à sa joue.

« Non, reste… c'était voulu. »

Il avait à peine murmuré sa réponse, pas même sûr que son ami l'entendrait. Le silence qui suivit fut de bien plus courte durée cette fois-ci, la réponse de son ami ne s'attardant pas trop.

« D'accord… tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

Son ton n'était pas froid, pas le moins du monde. Bob le sentit alors qu'il cherchait les mots les plus justes, les plus exacts, ceux qui pourraient le mieux s'enchaîner. Il se mordillait les lèvres sans le remarquer véritablement.  
Dans son esprit, des mots, des phrases, des lettres se formèrent. Peu à peu, elles s'assemblèrent.  
 _Je veux juste te dire que je n'en ai rien à foutre. Rien à foutre des conventions, rien à foutre de ce que les autres disent. Rien à foutre de ce que les autres pensent. Je veux juste te dire que je t'adore. A la folie, foutrement trop peut-être même._ _Je veux juste que tu comprennes ça, que tu comprennes que là, si mon cœur bat encore, c'est uniquement pour toi. J'veux juste te dire que je t'aime, que je t'aime comme je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Que je t'aime bon dieu bien plus qu'un simple ami ou même qu'un meilleur ami ! Je t'aime comme celui avec lequel j'ai passé tellement d'années à déconner, à parler, à jouer… je t'aime comme celui avec lequel j'aimerais passer tellement d'années à déconner, à parler, à jouer… à s'embrasser. Je t'aime comme celui avec lequel je pourrais vraiment vivre, où que ce soit, ici, à l'autre bout du monde, à l'autre ici du monde, à l'autre bout d'ici… peu importe ce que tu choisis, je veux juste être avec toi, pour une seconde, une minute, une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année, une décennie, un siècle, un millénaire, une éternité… pour juste le temps d'un regard dans les yeux, vif et furtif.  
Je t'aime merde. Et ce malgré tout ce que tu m'as dis, et tout ce que tu me diras. Je t'aime, un point c'est tout._

« Je veux juste te dire que tout va bien. »

La salive s'agglutina dans sa gorge alors qu'il glissait ses mots à celui qui emplissait tout son cœur et son esprit.

« Ah… c'est génial ! »

Aucune lueur d'ironie dans sa voix, rien de satirique. Tout était réel. Le plaisir, le bonheur… mais aussi l'étonnement.

« Alors à bientôt Bob hein ? »

Il avait directement enchaîné avec la suite de sa phrase.

« Oui… à la prochaine Fanta. »

Les mots qu'il avait murmuré se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de l'autre, de Fanta. Ils s'y glissèrent sereinement. Il appuya sur le gros symbole rouge.

« Biiiiip »

 _… Je t'aime.  
_ Le brun jeta le téléphone au loin et laissa s'écouler tout ce qu'il ressentait.  
 _Et merde._


End file.
